Star Trekking
by Rising Sun
Summary: Is there a place for JAG at Starfleet?


Title: Harm and Mac Songbook: Star Trekking

Author: Rising Sun

E-mail: jag@lucianstuff.every1.net

URL: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc

Rated: PG (NC-17 version available)

Classification: AU

Summary: Is there a place for JAG at Starfleet?

Disclaimer: JAG characters portrayed belong to JAG, CBS and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended.  All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual 

people are purely coincidental.

ST: TNG characters portrayed belong to Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended.  All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.

Performing in this saga:

The Firm sings "Star Trekking"

Spoilers: Heroes, Baby, It's Cold Outside, Life or Death, Boomerang Part 1, Cabin Pressure, Rivers Run, To Russia With Love, HMS9: Marijuana, HMS25a: War, HMS24b: Hazard 

Author's Note: Imzadi means beloved one.

Feedback: Would be nice.

Story Written October 2001

************************************** 

Counselor Deanna Troi planted a kiss on her Imzadi as they sat next to a stream as recreated by the hologram.  "You look so serious" she observed.

Commander William T. Riker raised his head from what was absorbing his full attention.  "Starfleet has just appointed me to a seven member committee to investigate the possibility of reinstating the JAG Corps." He grumbled.

She was confused.  "So why the grumpy attitude and what is JAG any way?"

"I am the First Officer of the Starship Enterprise flagship of Starfleet and they give me a desk job?"

"One can hardly call the assignment a desk job Will.  What is JAG?" she said.

"Judge Advocate General.  It is a Corps of Lawyers who investigate, prosecute and defend persons in the military."

"We are in need of such things in Starfleet?"

"THAT my dear is what the committee must determine." Riker answered.

"Well you may anticipate that the deliberations may be boring but the research need not be." She said.  "Computer, search the holographic 

database how many references are there to JAG or Judge Advocate General."

"There are one hundred eighty nine references to Judge Advocate General or JAG in the holographic database." The neutral voice 

replied.

She grinned at her partner. "Computer; make a random selection and display ten scenes with time index."

=================================

Star Trekking across the universe 

_On the Star Ship Enterprise _

_Under Captain Kirk_

_Star Trekking across the universe_

_Boldly going forward cause we can't find reverse_

=================================

The computer began.

Computer: RANDOM SELECTION NUMBER 1, TIME INDEX - 1997, JAG HEADQUARTERS, FALLSCHURCH VA

Mac:  If you have some evidence I should know about....

Harm: You'll eventually get it, and then you can plea bargain.

Mac: In your dreams, Commander.

Harm: Oh, you don't want to be in my dreams, Major.

Mac:  Red light, Commander.

Harm: Red light? There was nothing sexual in what I said, and if you think there was, then maybe, I should be giving you the red light.

=================================

Computer: RANDOM SELECTION NUMBER 2, TIME INDEX - 2001, OFFICE OF THE JAG 

Harm: You look good behind the desk.

Mac:  You want to trade places?

Harm: Uh-uh (no).  Tell me something; what does one get awarded a plaque for anyway?

Mac:  Mostly for good behavior so it's nothing you'll ever have to worry about!

=================================

Computer: RANDOM SELECTION NUMBER 3, TIME INDEX – 2001, JAG HEADQUARTERS

Harm: So where's the problem anyway? You fry the guy's legal smarts in court; hope you dent at least one judge's sensibilities, win your appeal. All in a day's work! 

Mac:  Fry the guy?

Harm: Yeah, the original counsel... we know the other counsel.

Mac:  Commander AJ Chegwidden.

=================================

Computer: RANDOM SELECTION NUMBER 4, TIME INDEX – 2000, SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA

After talking with the prisoner, Petty Officer Lee the three men walk down the prison hall. 

Bud:  I guess I never appreciated how good you are at playing Good cop, bad cop.

(Harm and Mic at the same time): Who's playing?

=================================

Computer: RANDOM SELECTION NUMBER 5, TIME INDEX – 1998, RUSSIA

Mac: What is that? 

Harm: Maybe a gift from your friend at the front desk 

Mac: You're not gonna open that are you? 

Harm: Open a window 

Mac: It's stuck (referring to window.... Harm opens package, its fish, and a gun)

Harm: (reads note) It's from Webb...'For God's sake don't shoot anyone.'

=================================

Computer: RANDOM SELECTION NUMBER 6, TIME INDEX – 1999, OFFICE OF THE JUDGE ADVOCATE GENERAL

Harm: I think he's gone after the one armed man.

Mac: I think the Commander was speaking metaphorically, sir

AJ: I know who the one armed man is I don't live in a cave.

Mac: No sir.

=================================

Computer: RANDOM SELECTION NUMBER 7, TIME INDEX – 2000, USS SURIBACHI, ATLANTIC OCEAN

Mac: Don't mention it.

AJ: I won't and if you do I'll be on your six faster than a ground to air missile.

=================================

Computer: RANDOM SELECTION NUMBER 8, TIME INDEX – 2001, "OPERATION CLEAN UP" - CARIBBEAN

No one spotted him as he moved forward slowly.

Mac spotted him first, as he was about to attack the RSS Captain.   Without thinking twice she yelled and lunged towards the assailant.  Mac felt the first blow across her shoulders as they both hit the ground.  The sound of a head cracking on a stone echoed along the mountainside as soldiers converged on the spot. There was blood and brain everywhere and neither Mac nor the attacker moved. 

Neither made a sound.  

One of the soldiers kneeled near the two and managed to distinguish a slight breath from Mac.  He checked the other - his scattered brains proclaimed him as dead.

The helicopter was recalled and Mac was loaded onboard still unconscious.

"Addict." Someone muttered, "probably didn't even know what time of day it was."

=================================

Computer: RANDOM SELECTION NUMBER 9, TIME INDEX – 2001, JAG HEADQUARTERS

"Mac! Good to have you back.  Effective on your return you are now the Acting Judge Advocate General - for how long I don't know.  I have been called in as an advisor to the SECNAV on these Terrorist Attacks."

"Sir?" She was confused. It had been a long rough trip getting here. She hadn't even seen Harm yet.  As the words sunk in for the first time in a long time Mac was lost for words.

=================================

Computer: RANDOM SELECTION NUMBER 10, TIME INDEX – 2021, RABB RESIDENCE

Mac sighed and thought she felt she would regret this she finally agreed. "OK Steivie I'll find him... I hope to God that he's dead." She reached for the pen and pad that was usually positioned near the phone.  "Give me his details."

"His name is Joshua Odessa Armageddon." She supplied.

Mac slapped the pen down and glared at Stevie. "You REALLY expect me to believe a name like that?!"

=================================

_Star Trekking across the universe_

On the Star Ship Enterprise 

_Under Captain Kirk_

_Star Trekking across the universe_

_Boldly going forward and things are getting worse!_

=================================

The scene returned to that of Riker and Troi lounging near a stream. "Random selection complete." The computer declared.

"They got around in the old days didn't they?" Riker sounded almost envious.

Deanna looked at him. "Now you can go to your desk job."

THE END


End file.
